When a tape recorder is changed from one of stopping and recording modes to the other mode, a recording head tends to be undesirably magnetized by a biasing current. In the prior art, biasing switching means have been provided to control the biasing current when the tape recorder is switched from one of the stopping and recording modes to the other mode so as to prevent the undesirable magnetization of the head. Also, muting switching means have been provided to cut off an unnatural recording or reproducing signal which tends to occur due to transient operation of magnetic head means engaging with a magnetic tape during switching from one of the stopping and recording or reproducing modes to the other mode. The biasing and muting switching means have been associated with a displacement member such as a head base plate which is forwardly or backwardly displaced in accordance with the selected modes. Otherwise, the biasing and muting switching means have been electrically operated by a logical circuit. However, a timing at which the switching means are operated has been affected by the positions of the switching means relative to the displacement member. This prevents the operation of the tape recorder from being accurately and easily effected. Furthermore, the operation cannot be positively effected due to inaccurate position of the displacement member. The logical circuit causes the tape recorder to be more expensive.
There has been provided an arrangement such that when a power switch is turned off in the condition of modes other than stopping mode, for example during the operation of reproducing or playing mode, the stopping mode is automatically selected in order to avoid the continuation of engagement of a pinch roller with a capstan, which is unnecessary for the stopping mode. In the prior art, such an arrangement is adapted to disengage an operating lever from its locking via a plunger of an electromagnetic member. However, this arrangement cannot be advantageously applied to a cassette type tape recorder constructed to change the modes by means of a control electric motor.